


Unclaimed

by Infernos



Series: Worlds Apart [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernos/pseuds/Infernos
Summary: “Where is Peter? I sent him down to help you with the food.”“Someone needs to go see if he’s ok. He tripped and fell over the railing. My hands were full, and I wasn’t going to drop Isaac’s fried rice to go help him. You know how he gets.” Stiles says as he puts the box of Chinese take out on the counter.Isaac immediately gets up and starts to open the containers and set them out. “He’s a werewolf. He’ll heal.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Worlds Apart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935559
Comments: 1
Kudos: 182
Collections: Teen Wolf





	Unclaimed

The pack was already at Derek’s by the time Stiles arrived. He was a little winded when he opened the door to the loft, loaded with the takeout order he had picked up on the way. 

“Where is Peter? I sent him down to help you with the food.”

“Someone needs to go see if he’s ok. He tripped and fell over the railing. My hands were full, and I wasn’t going to drop Isaac’s fried rice to go help him. You know how he gets.” Stiles says as he puts the box of Chinese take out on the counter. 

Isaac immediately gets up and starts to open the containers and set them out. “He’s a werewolf. He’ll heal.”

A few minutes later Peter comes staggering through the door. His clothes are disheveled and his face is scratched, badly bruised, and slightly out of shape. He looks like he's been hit by a car.

“Everything OK, Peter?” Derek asks, looking up from his box of noodles. 

“I tripped.” He mumbles as he walks past everyone and goes down the hall to the bathroom. 

“Was he always that graceful?” Stiles asks as he looks at Derek. 

“What did you do to him, Stiles?” He asks. 

“He tripped.” Stiles replies with a shrug.

Peter comes back about 10 minutes later. His face seems to be in better shape, but he looks ragged and in pain.

“I’m going home. I’ve lost my appetite.” 

Derek looks up at him, then looks at Stiles, then back to Peter. “Take something with you to have later. You look like you’ll need the energy to help you heal.”

“Thank you, nephew. I appreciate the graciousness.” He replies with a slight hint of sarcasm. Derek’s eyes briefly flash red and Peter ducks his head quickly. As he goes through the kitchen he grabs one of the containers off of the counter, then he slides the door closed behind him as he leaves.

“Jackson, find a movie for us. Maybe a drama or something. I’m tired of action movies.” Lydia says, nudging him with her foot. 

“What did you do to him, Stiles?” Derek asks again, looking over at Stiles. 

“He tripped.” He replies again, not even bothering to look up at Derek again. 

After some bickering between Lydia and Isaac, they finally settle on a movie and Jackson gets it playing on the TV. By the time the movie is over, Stiles is asleep with his head back on the cushion. Scott prods him awake and after a few hugs and mumbled goodbyes, he drags the sleepy teen out the door and takes him home.

After cleaning up the kitchen, putting the sofa cushions back in order and taking the trash out, Derek grabs his coat and slips out the door into the night. 

_____________

Peter has a brief moment of confusion as he awakens to find himself flying through the air before slamming into the wall of his bedroom. 

“Hello, nephew.” He grumbles as he untangles himself from his bedsheet. 

Derek’s eyes glow red in the darkness as he approaches Peter who is sprawled on the floor. 

“What did you do to Stiles?” He asks with a growl. 

“Derek, my dear boy. He lusts for you and the smell is intoxicating. Please claim him and put him out of our misery. If you leave him unclaimed for too long I’m going to have to step in and show you how it’s done.” Peter replies as he stands up and brushes himself off.

“What did you do to him?” Derek asks, shaving Peter up against the wall.

Peter sighs as if he’s heavily put out, “If you must know, he put the box of food down and bent over to tie his shoe. I couldn’t help myself and I tweaked his hot little ass.”

“And how did that result in you tripping?” 

“The boy is resourceful and I underestimated him. He round-house kicked me in the chest. I stumbled backward and fell over the railing.”

Derek snorts and then says, “So a teenage boy, all 147 pounds of pale skin, fragile bones and sarcasm, kicked you hard enough to send you over the railing?” He starts to giggle after he says it, realizing how ludicrous it sounds. 

“After the beating he got from Gerard Argent, the boy has learned to defend himself. I fell all the way to the ground floor and bounced off the railings on the way down. I’ve spent the last few hours regrowing a few teeth, the bones in my face, and mending some cracked ribs. It’s a lesson I won’t soon forget.”

Derek gets right into Peter’s face with his eyes glowing red and growls, “That will teach you to touch things that don’t belong to you. Stiles is mine and don’t ever forget it.” 

“Then be an alpha and claim him. Be done with it. He’s above the age of consent, and he’s hungering for you. Do it already.” Peter snarls in reply as he leans forward into Derek’s space.

“Stiles is unclaimed by his choice!” Derek yells. He pauses and takes a few breaths to calm himself, then pushes Peter back up against the wall. “We spoke about it with the Sheriff. He understands what we are to each other. He’s taken the time to educate himself on the werewolf community and how things work. He’s the only parent Stiles has left and he wants to hold on to his role as a father for as long as he can. Stiles respects that and has chosen to wait. If Stiles wants to wait, then I will wait, and you will keep your hands off. If you touch him again, falling over the railing will be the least of your worries. I’ll throw you off the damn roof.”

Peter gives a suffering sign and then says, “Fine. I’ll keep my hands to myself. I hope that ass is worth it.”

“Don’t be vulgar, Uncle Peter. It’s unbecoming of a Hale.” 

“You know your mother would never have suffered you as an Alpha, Derek. You’re a candle in the wind to her roaring fire.” Peter says smartly. 

Derek kicks Peter’s legs out from under him, dropping him to the floor where he gives him a savage kick to the ribs. “If she were still alive, she would have killed you years ago. Two things to remember, Peter. Never disrespect my mother’s memory, and don’t touch Stiles again. You may be my Uncle, but you’re still my beta. That gives you a fine line to walk between family and pack. Family loyalty only goes so far, and being a defiant beta will get you killed. Are we clear?”

“Yes Alpha.” Peter manages to get out between his wheezing breaths. 

“Good. Sleep well, Uncle Peter.” Derek says as he turns to slip back out the window he came in through. 

____________

The next morning, the Sheriff knocks on Stiles bedroom door before opening it. He finds Stiles wrapped up in his blankets, sound asleep. Derek is fully clothed laying in bed next to him. 

“Good morning, Sheriff.” Derek says, looking up at him. 

“Son, I wish you would use the door.” 

“Sorry Sir. Stiles was dead tired when he left so Scott made sure he got home and into bed. I had to deal with a pack issue or I would have come home with him. I didn’t get here until very late and I didn’t want to wake you.” Derek replies. 

“Ok. Wake up sleeping beauty here and tell him that I’m working on breakfast. I’m making sausage, biscuits, and gravy, so if he wants some he better get moving. I have the day off and I have a list of chores that he’s been neglecting. I want them done. I’ll see you both downstairs in twenty, and we’ll see about getting you a key so you can come and go like a normal person.” 

“There is nothing normal about him, Dad” Stiles mumbles from where his face is pressed into the pillow. “That’s why he’s with me.” 

“No arguing there, son. Now both of you get a move on, or I may decide bacon is far easier than biscuits and gravy.” With that, he closes the door and they hear his feet going down the stairs. 

“Go on. I’ll meet you downstairs. It’s not like you need to refresh yourself because you always look so fucking perfect no matter what time of day it is.” Stiles says as he untangles himself from the bed and stands up to stretch. 

“Maybe I want to wait.” 

“No, you don’t. I made a promise to my father that we wouldn’t ravish each other until I was ready. My body is willing, but I haven’t had coffee or meds and my charming personality isn’t fully loaded. Go downstairs before I do something I’ll regret later.”

Dereks stands up and wraps his arms around Stiles from behind. He hooks his chin over his shoulder and says “I know, but I love teasing you. I’ll see you downstairs.” Then he gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappears out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere along the way, I saw a little blurb about Stiles pushing Jackson down the stairs. I thought, what if t was Peter instead, and here we have it.


End file.
